


Прощальный подарок

by Yumiko



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: But with a happy ending, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Some angst, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko/pseuds/Yumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт решил уйти из команды, но Стив и Тони хотят, чтобы он остался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прощальный подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Sellar Arranktur

\- Так ты твердо решил? 

Клинт кивнул, не поднимая взгляда от кружки с остывшим кофе, в которую пялился последние минут десять. 

Стив вздохнул, отодвинул стул и сел рядом, упершись локтями в стол. Краем глаза Клинт видел белую футболку и внушительный бицепс, а колено Стива легко касалось его бедра под столом. Он с трудом сдержал желание отодвинуться. 

\- Клинт, - мягко начал Стив, - если это из-за того, что случилось на прошлой неделе… 

\- Нет, - перебил его Бартон. Он не хотел ни утешений, ни чего-либо еще, что там Стив собирался ему предложить, не хотел, чтобы тот говорил с ним этим своим тоном заботливого старшего брата. Даже Старк велся на этот тон, но Клинт был другим – всегда был. Он знал, что никому нельзя верить. У него уже был когда-то старший брат, и это плохо кончилось. – Дело не в этом. Я уже давно все решил. Я просто… - Что он мог сказать? «Не вписываюсь?» «Не вижу смысла?» «Больше не подхожу для этой работы?» Стив, конечно, станет спорить и доказывать ему, что все не так, а Клинт смертельно устал и не хотел больше ничего слушать. – Я не могу, - тихо сказал он, и это была чистая правда. – И не хочу, - добавил он тверже и увереннее, и это была ложь. 

Несколько секунд Стив молчал, затем тяжело поднялся на ноги, ножки стула противно скрипнули по начищенному паркету. 

\- Что ж, если так, то у нас нет права тебя заставлять. 

Клинт чувствовал на себе его взгляд, и ему пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы тут же не взять свои слова назад и не начать извиняться. От ноющей тесноты в груди стало трудно дышать. 

Стив постоял еще немного, но, так и не дождавшись ответа, вздохнул и вышел из кухни, оставив Клинта одного с горьким остывшим кофе и невысказанными словами, которые он никогда не решился бы произнести: «Я вам не нужен». 

*** 

\- Уходишь, значит, - не удосуживая себя приветствием, констатировал Тони. Он небрежно привалился плечом к дверному косяку и окинул взглядом царящий в комнате беспорядок. 

\- Стучаться тебя не учили? – проигнорировав его слова, спросил Клинт и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Личных вещей было немного. Жизнь приучила его не копить лишнего, чтобы легче было уйти, когда приходит время, так что ценного имущества у него было ровно столько, сколько он мог унести с собой. И все же уходить в этот раз было тяжело как никогда. 

\- Это, вообще-то, мой дом, - рассеянно сказал Тони и, мягко оттолкнувшись от косяка, подошел ближе. 

Клинт внутренне напрягся. Неприятный осадок от разговора со Стивом все еще не давал ему дышать свободно, какая-то непонятная обида и бессильная злость на всех и вся, включая его самого, искала выхода, и он с трудом держал себя в руках. Если Тони собрался действовать ему на нервы – а другого от Старка ожидать не приходилось, – то дело кончится ссорой. А то и мордобоем. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Клинт свернул длинный мягкий чехол с любимыми метательными ножами и уложил его на дно сумки. 

\- Не беспокойся, к вечеру я уберусь из твоего дома. 

Тони нахмурился, сжав челюсти, его взгляд потемнел и потяжелел. Казалось, он хотел что-то сказать, но затем вдруг холодно усмехнулся, и склонил голову набок. 

\- Что ж, прекрасно. У меня как раз были планы на эту комнату. 

Клинт замер. Грудную клетку сдавило с такой силой, что на секунду у него потемнело в глазах. Чему удивляться? Он ведь догадывался. Но догадываться – это одно, но когда тебе вот так бросают в лицо подтверждение твоих догадок – это… 

Он не знал, что ответить, поэтому промолчал. Все слова смерзлись внутри уродливыми кусками льда с гранями острыми как бритва, и было совершенно невозможно протолкнуть их сквозь сведенное спазмом горло. Разве что изрезать его в кровь. 

\- Но прежде, чем ты нас покинешь, - продолжил Старк, и Клинт вздрогнул от такой формулировки, - я хотел бы кое-что дать тебе. 

Клинт бросил на него невыразительный взгляд и покачал головой. 

\- У меня есть все, что нужно. Лишнее мне ни к чему, - сказал он хрипло. 

\- Рассматривай это как прощальный подарок. 

\- Послушай, Тони… 

\- Да брось, Бартон. Или ты боишься расплакаться от умиления? - с вызовом спросил тот и ухмыльнулся. Клинт всегда велся на его подначки, и они оба это знали. 

\- Просто признайся, что будешь скучать по мне, Старк, и обойдемся без сопливых прощаний, - ответил он, но сарказма не получилось, и Клинт поморщился, мысленно обозвав себя жалким. – Ладно, давай свой подарок и не мешай мне собираться. 

\- Он у меня в комнате. Идем. 

\- Тони. Не нужно. Правда – не нужно. – Сам того не желая, Клинт вложил в эти слова гораздо больше, чем хотел и мог себе позволить. 

К его сожалению, Старк был гением не только в механике. 

\- Нет, нужно, - сказал он мрачно. Клинта поразила тихая ярость, прозвучавшая в его словах. Он посмотрел в темные решительные глаза и понял, что спорить бесполезно. – Идем. 

\- Черт с тобой. Только быстро.

*** 

\- Ну и? 

\- Немного терпения, мой пернатый друг. 

В обычный день Клинт не преминул бы ответить в том же духе, но сегодня он был не в настроении, и молча проглотил подколку. Тони подошел к комоду и, порывшись в верхнем ящике, достал оттуда ярко-красный флакончик. 

\- Вот, держи. Уверен, это нужно тебе сейчас больше всего, - торжественно сказал он и протянул Клинту флакончик. На наклейке красовалась стилизованная мужская фигурка во фривольной позе и золотистая надпись: «Анальная смазка». 

Клинт ошалело моргнул.

\- Ты решил подарить мне гребаную смазку? Из всех самых идиотских… 

\- Ну, в общем, да, решил, - перебил его Тони, будто и не заметив последней фразы. - Но прежде чем ты скажешь, что у меня унитаз вместо головы – да-да, это написано у тебя на лице, Клинт, не отрицай. Так вот, видишь ли, это только часть подарка… Стив, твою мать, выйди уже из этой чертовой ванной! 

Клинт скрипнул зубами и впился в Тони убийственным взглядом. Ему и впрямь хотелось его прибить, но тут дверь ванной открылась, и на пороге возник Стив с мокрыми волосами и абсолютно голый, если не брать в расчет узкое полотенце на бедрах. Клинт забыл, что хотел сказать и сглотнул. 

Стив подошел ближе, неуверенно улыбаясь. 

\- Я говорил ему, что это плохая идея, но ты же знаешь Тони. 

Клинт нахмурился. Он не совсем понимал, о чем идет речь. И совсем не понимал, какого хрена Стив стоит перед ним в одном полотенце посреди спальни Старка. 

\- Если ты об этом, - он помахал флакончиком, стараясь не смотреть на прозрачные капли, стекавшие с волос Стива на грудь. На его потрясающую, широкую грудь. Черт. - …то более идиотскую идею сложно представить. 

\- Это спорный вопрос, - сказал Тони и по какой-то непонятной Клинту причине прижался к нему сзади, обняв за талию, а затем еще и провел губами по шее. 

\- Тони, что ты… 

\- Ч-ш-ш. Я просто беспокоился за твою задницу, вот и подумал, что смазка не помешает. 

Клинт нахмурился сильнее. Если это была шутка, то она определенно зашла слишком далеко. 

\- Убери руки, Старк. Моя задница – не твоя забота.

\- Думаю, моя, раз уж я собираюсь засунуть в нее свой член, - сладко проворковал Тони, не переставая ласкать шею Клинта. Тот не сразу сообразил, что ответить на это наглое заявление, но стоило ему открыть рот, как заговорил Стив. 

\- В таком случае, думаю, и моя тоже. 

Бартон так опешил, что передумал вырываться, чем и воспользовался Стив. Придвинувшись вплотную, он припал к его губам и поцеловал так, что у Клинта перед глазами замелькали цветные пятна. Он чувствовал, как давит между лопаток ободок реактора. Тони запустил руки ему под футболку и по-хозяйски огладил живот, бока, ребра, а затем прижал к себе, обняв одной рукой за талию, а другой нащупал сосок и грубо смял его между пальцев. У Клинта вырвался сдавленный горловой звук, и он уронил злосчастный флакончик на пол. Стив выпрямился, оторвавшись от его рта, и когда Клинт поднял на него пьяный взгляд, у него перехватило дыхание. 

Раскрасневшийся, с влажными растрепанными волосами и горящими шальными глазами Стив был невыразимо, неправдоподобно сексуален. Горячая волна возбуждения прокатилась по телу и устремилась вниз, к паху. 

\- Давай, Стив, чего ты ждешь, - низким голосом проговорил Тони. Он провел языком от основания шеи Клинта к ушной раковине и, втянув мочку в рот, нежно прикусил ее. – Смотри, как он хочет. 

Его ладонь соскользнула ниже и сдавила член Клинта прямо через одежду, вырвав у него жалобный вздох. Когда он успел возбудиться? 

Твою мать. Когда он не возбуждался в присутствии этих двоих? 

Стив проследил за рукой Тони, а когда снова поднял взгляд, его глаза были темными и властными – такими, что слабели колени. 

Если где-то на задворках сознания у Клинта еще мелькали мысли о том, что происходит что-то странное и неправильное, и как он вообще в это вляпался, то они полностью улетучились, когда Стив поцеловал его снова – жадно, нетерпеливо, будто давно этого ждал. Он старался отвечать как мог, но Стив полностью перехватил инициативу, прижимаясь к Клинту всем своим восхитительным телом, все дальше запрокидывая его голову, и ему ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться. Он пристроил затылок на плечо Тони и закрыл глаза. 

Старк довольно заурчал и потерся бедрами о его задницу. 

\- Если бы ты знал, - горячо зашептал он, - как давно я хотел это сделать. Если бы ты только знал. 

Он с силой потер член Клинта через джинсы и засосал кожу под ухом, у края челюсти. 

Клинт не мог больше сдерживаться, потому что сам он хотел этого с той самой минуты, как увидел их обоих. Он протяжно застонал и обхватил Стива обеими руками, медленно провел по спине вверх, млея от ощущения теплой мягкой кожи под ладонями, а затем обратно к пояснице и, недолго думая, запустил руки под полотенце, сжимая ягодицы. 

Теперь застонал Стив. Он разорвал поцелуй, чувствительно прикусив напоследок нижнюю губу Клинта, и отстранился, тяжело дыша.

\- В кровать, оба. Быстро. 

\- Люблю, когда он командует, - прошептал Клинту Тони и мягко увлек его за собой. Не то чтобы Клинт не мог дойти сам. Просто он чувствовал, что его мозг катастрофически не поспевает за стремительным – и таким неожиданным – развитием событий. 

На пижонские шелковые простыни Клинт опустился уже без футболки, и пока он торопливо пытался избавиться от обуви, не переставая при этом целоваться с Тони, тот проворно расстегнул его ремень и залез в ширинку. 

\- Ебать, - выдохнул Клинт. 

\- С большим удовольствием. – Тони похабно ухмыльнулся и, толкнув Клинта на кровать, стащил с него джинсы вместе с бельем. А затем замер на секунду и окинул его жарким взглядом, от которого у Клинта свело живот сладкой судорогой. 

\- Блядь, Стив, какого черта мы столько тянули? Ты только посмотри на него. 

Клинт перевел взгляд на Стива, и у него пересохло во рту. Тот сбросил полотенце на пол и стоял совершенно обнаженный, похожий на гребаную статую античного бога с золотистыми, мать его, волосами и восхитительным членом – длинным и ровным, с блестящей темно-красной головкой. Безупречный. Клинту тут же захотелось ощутить его в себе. 

\- Да, - произнес Стив и подошел ближе, попутно подобрав смазку и бросив ее на покрывало. Его взгляд был мягким и ласкающим, он будто гладил им каждый изгиб, каждую линию тела Клинта, как скульптор любимое творение. – Но мы ведь не думали… Тони, - Они обменялись взглядами, затем Стив притянул к себе Тони, зарывшись пальцами ему в волосы, и они страстно поцеловались. Клинт не ощутил даже малейшего укола ревности, эти двое так идеально дополняли друг друга, что смотреть на них было удовольствием. После того, как их губы разъединились, они еще несколько мгновений простояли так, соприкасаясь лбами и перешептываясь, и это было так глубоко интимно, что Клинт на секунду отвел глаза, внезапно осознав, что, несмотря на всю свою зоркость, проглядел очевидное. Стив со вздохом отпустил Тони и оттолкнул от себя, шлепнув пониже спины. – Почему ты все еще одет? 

Тот улыбнулся полной обещания улыбкой, в его взгляде было слишком много того, о чем не говорят вслух. 

Клинту захотелось с размаху побиться лбом об стену. 

\- Чтоб меня. Так вы что… вместе? 

\- Я думал, ты это уже понял, после того как Стив вышел голым из моей ванной, - со смешком ответил Тони. Он обошел кровать, неторопливо расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке, сквозь тонкий хлопок четко просвечивал зубчатый круг реактора. 

\- То, что вы трахаетесь, уже давно ни для кого не секрет, - повернувшись на бок, сказал Клинт, слегка уязвленный. – Но это еще не значит… Я имел в виду, вы правда встречаетесь? Свидания, романтика и все такое? – он чуть не добавил «цветы и кольца», но вовремя прикусил язык. - Отношения? 

\- Ну, в общем и целом да, - ответил Стив, укладываясь рядом с ним и прижимаясь грудью к спине. – Смотри, - шепнул он, поглаживая бедро Клинта. 

Клинт смотрел. 

Тони не делал ничего особенного, если разобраться. Он просто медленно снимал с себя одежду, но делал это с такой кошачьей грацией, с такой щедрой непринужденностью и очевидной любовью к своему телу, что оторваться было просто невозможно. Он был из тех редких людей, обладающих особой природной привлекательностью, которые притягивают взгляд, не прилагая к этому ни малейших усилий. Кажется, в глупых девчачьих журналах это зовется «животный магнетизм». Даже шрамы на груди вокруг реактора не портили Тони, а только добавляли ему своеобразного шарма. И он не только прекрасно все это осознавал, но и пользовался этим умело и беззастенчиво. Неудивительно, что Стив выбрал его, подумалось Клинту. Эти двое стоят друг друга. 

Он вдруг ощутил себя лишним в этой комнате, в этой постели – незнакомцем, которого любовники по какой-то нелепой ошибке приняли за своего, но в любой момент они опомнятся и прогонят чужака прочь. 

А потом ладонь Стива легла на его член, и Клинт уже ни о чем не думал. На какое-то время он будто выпал из реальности, а когда опомнился, то обнаружил, что извивается и стонет, зажатый между двумя тяжелыми твердыми телами, и непонятно было, где чьи руки, губы, язык, – даже где его собственные. Укус в плечо, горячая ладонь на влажной от испарины груди – Стив. Колено между ног, колючая щетина и мягкие, такие мягкие губы – Тони. Кто-то развел его ягодицы и терся между ними гладким, скользким от смазки членом, кто-то тискал его мошонку и выкручивал соски, и вылизывал шею, и царапал зубами горло, и зарывался пальцами в короткие волосы, и с силой водил ладонью по ноющему члену, и ласково шептал на ухо, какой он идиот, и что никто его никуда не отпустит. И сам он гладил, сжимал, царапал, целовал. 

Возбуждение скрутилось тугой пружиной, сладким током побежало по нервам, заставляя тело дрожать, кожа горела от прикосновений, и хотелось еще, еще, еще – ближе, крепче, сильнее, глубже. 

Хриплый шепот сорвался с губ раньше, чем Клинт успел подумать. 

\- Пожалуйста. 

\- Пожалуйста что, Клинт? – вкрадчиво спросил Тони и, ухватив его ногу под коленом, закинул ее к себе на талию. От этого движения головка члена Стива мазнула по ложбинке и уперлась прямо в сфинктер. 

Клинт шумно выдохнул. 

\- Не дразните. – Он двинул бедрами, чтобы насадиться на член Стива, но Тони удержал его, крепко вцепившись в ягодицу. – Тони, пусти. Я хочу. Хочу вас обоих. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. – Он повернул голову. – Стив? 

В мутном от желания взгляде Стива мелькнуло что-то, чему Клинт не смог бы дать определение, даже если бы способен был сейчас хоть что-то соображать. 

Тот серьезно кивнул и поцеловал его с нежностью, от которой защемило в груди. 

\- Все будет, как ты хочешь, - пообещал Стив, отстранившись. – Только не спеши. 

\- О, боже, Стив, - не выдержал Тони, - если ты не трахнешь его прямо сейчас, то я сам это сделаю. 

\- Кончай трепаться, - задыхаясь, пробормотал Клинт и, ухватив Тони за волосы, притянул к себе для поцелуя. 

Тот перестал сжимать его задницу, скользнул рукой дальше и, покружив по краю отверстия, собирая смазку, надавил на него двумя пальцами, пропуская головку члена внутрь. 

Клинт резко вдохнул и попытался расслабиться, но Стив не стал двигаться дальше. Он лишь надавливал головкой на сфинктер, с каждым разом проталкиваясь чуть глубже, а Тони активно помогал ему пальцами и терся о член Клинта своим в том же ритме. Клинту хотелось большего, он изнывал от желания, но не делал ничего, чтобы поторопить события. Вместо этого он запоминал, кропотливо сохранял в уме каждое мгновение, каждое ощущение, стараясь не упустить ничего. Потому что знал, что больше такого не повторится, и хотел помнить, когда будет далеко. В его дерьмовой жизни было не так много хороших воспоминаний. 

Когда головка наконец вошла полностью, пальцы Тони были глубоко внутри. 

\- Боже, - прохрипел Тони Клинту в рот. Они уже не целовались, а лишь соприкасались губами и тяжело дышали, разделяя каждый вздох и пристально глядя друг другу в глаза. – Не останавливайся, Стив, только не останавливайся. 

\- Это я должен говорить, - так же хрипло возразил Клинт, чувствуя, как член Стива заполняет его изнутри. Ему не хватало воздуха, и он со стоном запрокинул голову, от избытка ощущений вело почище, чем от крепкого пойла. Он положил ладонь на грудь Тони, туда, где теплая кожа, ощетинившись рубцами, срасталась с твердым металлом реактора. Глухие удары сердца сливались с едва различимой вибрацией. 

В лице у Тони что-то дрогнуло, но Клинт не успел об этом задуматься, потому что в этот момент Стив вошел до конца и со стоном выдохнул, уткнувшись ему в плечо взмокшим лбом. 

\- Ты просто… Боже. 

\- Двигайся, Стив, - умоляюще простонал Клинт. 

Стив подчинился и ухватился за его бицепс, а другой рукой крепче прижал к себе, снова толкаясь вперед. Тони, выругавшись сквозь зубы, задвигал пальцами у Клинта внутри, отыскивая простату. 

Толчки стали резче, грубее. Клинт пропустил момент, когда боль в растянутой заднице истончилась и потянула за собой удовольствие. Его собственный член истекал смазкой, размазывая ее по животу. А потом Тони согнул пальцы, и Клинта будто прошибло током. Он дернулся всем телом и разразился потоком брани, перемежавшейся звуками, о которых ему впоследствии было стыдно вспоминать. Тони торжествующе улыбнулся и, нащупав крошечный бугорок, с силой провел по нему несколько раз, сильнее вжимаясь пахом в его промежность. 

\- Твою мать, Тони, - прорычал Клинт и, просунув руку вниз, сжал в кулаке оба их члена. 

\- М-м-м, - довольно замычал Тони. – Так-то лучше. 

Теперь они двигались в едином ритме, словно какой-то причудливый внеземной организм. Клинту почему-то вспомнилась программа про тунцов с канала «Дискавери». Рыбы сбивались в огромные косяки, но так чутко улавливали общее движение, что сотни серебристых тел казались одним целым. 

Мысль была до невозможности несвоевременной и просто идиотской, так что он не сдержал полузадушенного смешка, на который Стив отреагировал таким резким и глубоким толчком, что Клинт вскрикнул и стиснул кулак слишком сильно. 

\- Ох, блядь! - взвыл Тони. – Я тебя еще даже не трахнул, а ты уже хочешь оторвать мне член? 

Клинт разжал пальцы, но ответить ничего не успел, потому что Стив внезапно вышел из него полностью, перевернул на спину и тяжело навалился ему на грудь, жадно впившись в губы. 

Клинт обнял его руками и ногами, исполнив свое давнее желание. Стив тут же подхватил его под бедра, оттолкнулся свободной рукой от матраса и рывком поднял, усадив к себе на колени, с такой легкостью, будто он ничего не весил. Клинт слегка ошалел от этого ощущения, но быстро опомнился. Обняв Стива одной рукой за шею, а второй нащупав его член, он привстал и направил его в себя, медленно опустившись до самого конца. В этой позе проникновение было глубже, и он замер на минуту, привыкая к ощущениям. 

На загривок легла сухая ладонь, металлический ободок реактора снова вдавился между лопаток. 

\- Наклонись вперед, - сказал Тони, приложившись к его плечу холодными влажными губами. 

Клинт послушно навалился на Стива и выгнул спину, а тот слегка раздвинул ноги, чтобы Тони было удобнее. 

\- Не сжимай так сильно, Клинт, - прошептал Стив, целуя его в висок. – А то я сейчас кончу. 

\- И это будет очень обидно, - пробормотал Тони и сосредоточенно стал растягивать Клинта пальцами. Клинт сжал зубы. Терпимо. 

\- Давай уже, - сказал он и попытался максимально расслабить мышцы. Стив водил губами по его щеке, собирая капельки пота, пока Тони, чертыхаясь, искал нужное положение. В конце концов он его нашел и стиснул руками бока Клинта. 

\- Если будет больно – скажи. 

Клинт кивнул и закрыл глаза. 

Ох, черт. Больно было. Горячая пульсирующая плоть распирала его изнутри, сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, а ноги дрожали от напряжения. Дыхание Клинта участилось. Член Тони продвигался все дальше, пока не вошел полностью. 

Все трое замерли. Тони жарко дышал Клинту в спину, а Стив застыл мраморным изваянием и, кажется, вовсе перестал дышать.

Клинт попробовал приподняться, но ноги свело от неудобного положения, и они не слушались. Это было обидно почти до слез. Он вдруг почувствовал себя мухой, вляпавшейся в хренов янтарь за две секунды до оргазма… У мух вообще бывает оргазм? 

Он мотнул головой, прогоняя очередной поток бредовых мыслей, и глухо проговорил, откинувшись Тони на грудь:

\- Не могу. Черт, ноги.

\- Держись за меня, - велел Стив и закинул руки Клинта себе на плечи, затем медленно провел по предплечьям до локтей, проследив пальцами каждую вену, и любовно огладил бицепсы. – У тебя очень красивые руки, Клинт. 

\- О да-а, - игриво подхватил Тони. – Я готов часами смотреть, как ты натягиваешь лук. – А потом добавил каким-то неуместно серьезным тоном: - Ты останешься с нами, Клинт. Ты нам нужен. 

Зачем, ну зачем именно сейчас, подумал Клинт. На какую-то секунду ему так захотелось поверить, что заломило под ребрами. Но он знал, что это не правда. 

Проклятье, кажется, он сказал это вслух, потому что лицо Стива посуровело, и он посмотрел на него так, что Клинт почувствовал себя нашкодившим ребенком. 

\- Это правда, Клинт. Я не знаю, чем набита твоя упрямая голова, но лучше тебе забыть всю эту чушь.

\- Иначе нам придется привязать тебя к кровати на всю оставшуюся жизнь, птичьи твои мозги, - добавил Тони, больно куснув его в плечо. 

В отместку Клинт вильнул бедрами и со всей силы сжал внутренние мышцы, от чего Тони со Стивом заскулили в один голос. 

\- Ну ты и садист, - пожаловался Тони. 

\- Может, хватит уже трепаться? 

\- Заткнитесь оба, - сказал Стив и, просунув руки под бедра Клинта, легко приподнял его и резко опустил, а затем еще раз и еще. 

Комната снова наполнилась стонами и хриплым дыханием, влажным хлюпаньем, грязными ругательствами и шлепками плоти о плоть. Никто уже не сдерживался. Лицо Стива исказила сладкая мука, его движения становились все резче и безжалостнее, у Клинта закатились глаза, и он стонал без умолку, запрокинув голову и упиваясь ощущением полной бесконтрольности, а Тони исступленно дергал его на себя, стремясь войти как можно глубже, и говорил-говорил-говорил что-то хриплым сбивчивым шепотом, но понять его было совершенно невозможно, да никто и не пытался. 

В какой-то момент Стив повалился на кровать, увлекая за собой остальных, и Клинт уперся локтями и коленями в матрас, снова получив возможность двигаться. А потом был язык Стива у него во рту, и ладонь Тони на его члене. Наслаждение разлилось по телу, выгибая его дугой, перед глазами расцвели белые пятна, и Клинт кончил, забившись между любовниками и утягивая их вслед за собой. 

*** 

Выдравшись из посторгазменной неги, Клинт осторожно убрал со своей талии тяжелую руку Стива, который, судя по всему, крепко спал, и медленно сполз к краю кровати, намереваясь уйти, не дожидаясь, пока его выставят. Ну, и избежать дальнейших разговоров. 

\- Куда собрался? – лениво поинтересовался Тони. 

\- Я в туалет, - соврал Клинт и выругался про себя, когда Тони заявил, что ему тоже надо, вытряхнулся из постели и потащился за ним следом. 

Доковыляв до ванной, Клинт намочил полотенце и стер с себя подсохшую сперму, плеснул в лицо холодной воды, украдкой поглядывая на вентиляционную решетку, но чертов Тони расположился прямо под ней, усевшись на бортик гигантской ванны, больше похожей на бассейн какого-нибудь патриция. Он душераздирающе зевал, гибко потягивался и почесывал живот, всем своим видом демонстрируя желание поскорее вернуться в постель. Несколько секунд Клинт всерьез прикидывал, как бы половчее его вырубить и смыться, но когда в ванную заявился еще и Стив, обмотанный простыней на манер греческий тоги, он понял, что эту битву ему не выиграть. 

Он вздохнул и посмотрел в зеркало. Ну и видок. Рожа помятая, губы распухли, засосы на шее, царапины на груди, про волосы и говорить нечего. «Следы бурной страсти», мать их. Наташа его завтра изведет. 

Стив подошел ближе и встал у него за плечом. 

\- Ты ведь останешься, Клинт? – тихо спросил он, и Клинт опустил глаза, не зная, что ответить. Остаться ради чего? 

\- Если вам, парни, нужен шафер, то попросите лучше Брюса. 

Тони рассмеялся и, соскочив с бортика, встал с другой стороны. 

\- Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но свадьба пока не планируется. Просто, понимаешь, мы со Стивом вечно спорим из-за того, кто будет сверху. – Он погладил Клинта пониже спины и ухмыльнулся. - Но теперь эта проблема решена. 

Клинт смерил его хмурым взглядом, в котором ясно читалось, куда ему идти, а затем тяжело вздохнул, опустив плечи. 

\- Слушайте, я не знаю, зачем вам понадобилось тащить меня в свою постель, но если вы думаете, что один случайный, хоть и обалденный, трах заставит меня передумать… 

\- Стив, по-моему, он ничего не понял, - со вздохом сказал Тони. Его улыбка стала мягче, а в голосе причудливо перемешались веселье и сожаление. 

\- Значит, придется объяснить еще раз, подоходчивее, - серьезно ответил Стив. 

Дальнейшее Клинт помнил смутно, но, кажется, его трахали еще долго после того, как он кончил, затем снова возбудился и кончил еще раз. Причем в таких позах, которые он, при всей своей фантазии, не считал возможными. Но сверхчеловеческая сила Стива, помноженная на изобретательность Тони и его собственную гибкость, дала результаты, которые превзошли все ожидания. 

После Стив подгреб Клинта к себе под бок, уткнул лицом в плечо и приказал спать, а Тони нагло навалился ему на спину, закинув на него руку и ногу. 

\- Молодец, что собрал вещи, - пробурчал он, засыпая. – Завтра перенесешь их сюда. 

А ладно, к черту все, решил Клинт. У него ломило все тело, а задницу саднило так, будто в ней побывал фонарный столб, и он понятия не имел, что будет завтра. Но ему было так удобно лежать у Стива на груди, а Тони так уютно сопел ему в шею, что Клинт послал все сомнения подальше и закрыл глаза. 

Больше он сбежать не пытался.

 

Конец


End file.
